


Hunting Grounds

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Shiratorizawa, Smut, Threesome, Yamagata be a power bottom, lasertag, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Colorful light flickering on and off, smoke curling in the air and some old sci-fi music playing, the sounds of battlefield filling his ear. Yamagata panted softly while running through the labyrinth they were playing in. Adrenaline made him go faster than he thought he could and sweat was running down his neck, he shuddered when he felt eyes burning into his back, and he jumped into safety right before the one after him could land his shot. Yamagata waited, leaning against the frame and trying to regain his breathing. Fast steps approached him. He took one last breath."
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Yamagata Hayato, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hunting Grounds

**THE HUNTING GROUNDS OF YAMAGATA HAYATO**

Colorful light flickering on and off, smoke curling in the air and some old sci-fi music playing, the sounds of battlefield filling his ear. Yamagata panted softly while running through the labyrinth they were playing in. Adrenaline made him go faster than he thought he could and sweat was running down his neck, he shuddered when he felt eyes burning into his back, and he jumped into safety right before the one after him could land his shot. Yamagata waited, leaning against the frame and trying to regain his breathing. Fast steps approached him. He took one last breath.

And slammed Tendou into the wall in the moment he rounded the corner. Yamagata saw his eyes widen in surprise but didn’t give him a second to orientate himself. Instead the libero slammed his lips onto Tendou’s. He was forced to stand on his tip toes, one hand on Tendou’s shoulder the other in his neck, dragging his head a bit lower so he had better access to his lips. It was a messy kiss, teeth clinked and nose bumped together; Yamagata could taste salt and blood. He bit down harder onto Tendou’s lower lip to draw even more and licked it up afterwards. Tendou moaned, his long fingers burying themselves into Yamagata’s hair, tucking at some of the sweaty strands and scratching over his scalp. Yamagata smirked and let his lips wander to Tendou’s jawline, mouthing at it, leaving a trail of saliva that lead right to Tendou’s neck. There he bit down again. His prey sighed and breathed heavily. Yamagata brought one of his legs between Tendou’s, his thigh rubbing against the bulge forming in the jeans of the taller one.

“Fuck, Hayato”, Tendou cursed, half-lidded eyes seeming feverish with lust. Yamagata silenced his next moan with another bruising kiss. Oh, he loved working Tendou up like that. It was the best feeling to see his guess-monster surprised and not able to do anything, completely at his mercy. Tendou couldn’t stop his own arousal and Yamagata knew that all too well.

“Shhh”, he silenced Tendou’s sighs and began sucking on his neck. Biting, licking, trying to make Tendou scream with just his mouth alone; he was only satisfied when he left a big, dark purple hickey. A lazy smirk stretching on his face, Yamagata leaned back and admired his work. Perfect.

He kissed Tendou again, forcing his tongue into his mouth and swallowing all of his moans. Tendou repeatedly rubbed his crotch against Yamagata’s thighs, wanting, needing the friction. Yamagata chuckled silently and reached out for the pistol that still hang on the safety leash at his west. He stopped the kiss and leaned in, next to Tendou’s ear.

“Git gud” With that he took a step back and shot Tendou. The lights on his west went out with a suiting sound effect and Yamagata saluted while Tendou stared at him in disbelief. He ran away before Tendou could react. Although Yamagata’s own pants were a bit too small since the make-out session with Tendou, he tried to ignore his arousal. There were other things more important. Like shooting Goshiki and getting even more than a kiss and the satisfaction of having beaten someone with “dirty” tricks. Yamagata smirked. Goshiki’s butt looked delicious in that lighting.

Goshiki looked around nervously. He was searching for Ushijima to show him that he was the best in playing lasertag but it was kind of difficult to recognize anyone. Everyone was running away and the switching light was irritating. His neck prickled as he felt a gaze on him and he immediately turned around. Goshiki cursed under his breath and ran for cover; he didn’t even need normal lighting to recognize this smirk.

Yamagata had something planned for him and Goshiki was pretty sure it had something to do with shooting him, so his best choice was running. He could try to shoot Yamagata but Goshiki knew that the older one had quicker reflexes and more knowledge of games like this – he wouldn’t stand a chance.

He started to pant at some point and the maze confused him more and more; although Goshiki didn’t want to believe it, he could tell that it was just a matter of time until Yamagata would catch up to him. His stamina was great but Yamagata’s was better. That Goshiki knew, not entirely because of their training though.

It happened different than he imagined though, instead of Yamagata catching up, he found himself in a dead end. Goshiki turned around and pressed himself against the wall, weapon to his chest and eyes focused on Yamagata. The smirk on his face only went wider when he saw Goshiki at his mercy with no way to escape. In that moment Goshiki wanted to shoot him, but couldn’t as Yamagata locked their eyes and advanced further. His whole body was tense, waiting in anticipation to feel Yamagata’s breath on his skin; for a short moment he wondered if he wanted to be caught since the beginning of the hunt.

“Gotcha”, Yamagata whispered and with the typical game over music the lights on Goshiki’s west went off. He didn’t mind that much, too captivated by the way Yamagata’s sharp smirk was illuminated and the way his eyes gleamed hungrily in the flickering colorful light. Although he was taller than Yamagata, he felt as if the older one was looming over him, his presence as comforting as it was suffocating. Goshiki gulped. He felt like the lamb in front of the wolf who was ready to devour him. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t have any complaints.

“Ahh, that was fun. But don’t you think I deserve a treat?”, Yamagata hummed and pressed his palms left and right to Goshiki’s head against the wall, caging him in and watching him with dark eyes.

“A treat?”, Goshiki asked confused and gulped again when Yamagata came even closer, chests pressing together and breath intermingling. Goshiki felt his inside’s clench and warmth pooling into his stomach. Fuck, he loved situations like this, he loved being with Yamagata.

“Yes.” Yamagata kissed him shortly, and then again, and again. Goshiki couldn’t suppress a giggle and moaned surprised when Yamagata suddenly bit in his lower lip and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Yamagata chuckled and continued to kiss him, everytime taking longer and stealing more of Goshiki’s breath. Goshiki was forced to yank his head back so he wouldn’t suffocate – although he wouldn’t mind dying while being kissed by Yamagata or Tendou or preferable both. He was almost disappointed when Yamagata stopped the kissing and just watched him silently.

“What? Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?” Goshiki fidgeted nervously and couldn’t hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Yamagata smiled, eyes adoring and skin glistening from sweat.

“You’re beautiful, Tsutomu. And I’m really excited for the expressions I can get out of you next”, he murmured and chuckled when Goshiki squeaked and tried to hide his face with his hands. Yamagata got on his knees and grinned up to him when Goshiki peaked through his fingers.

“What are you doing?”, he asked, a bit confused and still flustered.

“Getting my reward.” Yamagata winked and started to open the button of Goshiki’s jeans. _Oh_ , Goshiki thought.

Yamagata couldn’t wait. He loved seeing his Goshiki blushing and aroused and at his mercy – he loved asserting dominance even when he was on his knees. It was an enticing challenge to try making Goshiki cum with his mouth and fingers alone. Watching his lovers fall apart was, after all, the thing Yamagata loved to see the most. Goshiki was half-hard when Yamagata freed him of the restriction of his pants. It didn’t take him long to change that. Goshiki’s hands gripped his hair and Yamagata sighed in satisfaction when his kouhai gave it a sharp tug, he relished in the pain and watched with half-lidded eyes how Goshiki bit his lip and closed his eyes when he gave the tip of his dick a short lick.

Goshiki seemed to suppress a thrust the second time Yamagata did this. Oh, he would have a lot of fun. Yamagata smirked and took Goshiki in. The moan he got in response was worth it; seeing Goshiki breathing heavily and oh so desperate for his touch while his face was covered in that cute blush; Yamagata couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight.

Tendou could, though. At first he wanted to find Yamagata to get his revenge and cover Yamagata in bruising love bites. But seeing him on his knees while sucking their kouhai off, had him stop in his tracks. Yamagata knew how to seem small but still dominant and Goshiki being a mess just because of Yamagata’s mouth; Tendou could watch them for hours. He would, certainly, but this time he would follow through and get some satisfaction out of this situation. Who could blame him, Yamagata was already on his knees and damn if anybody could resist the fine, round butt of his libero, he would shake their hand and then eat Hayato out because he surely couldn’t.

Tendou got closer and signaled Goshiki to keep quiet when he noticed him. Tendou dropped behind Yamagata and leaned over him so he could suck his earlobe between his teeth.

“I always thought revenge is sweet. Turns out it’s spicy.” Yamagata laughed at that around Goshiki’s dick – the vibrations adding a whole other level to the blowjob. Tendou smirked and began tugging down Yamagata’s pants. Yamagata didn’t tell him to stop, instead he wiggled his ass, inviting Tendou even further. The redhead couldn’t deny his lover, he wouldn’t dare. After moistening his finger he spread Yamagata’s butt cheeks and started inserting one finger slowly, teasingly. Only that Yamagata didn’t seem to care, his body was relaxed and his eyes were fixated on Goshiki. Tendou frowned and added a second finger, this time getting a sigh and a shudder in response – something he was more satisfied with. Getting reactions from his lovers was a reward Tendou knew to cherish.

“Give me more, Satori, you know I can take it. Or is this your revenge?”, Yamagata mocked, saliva and pre-cum dripping from lips and chin, one hand still on Goshiki’s dick, teasing him with soft touches while looking back to Tendou. But his eyes. Tendou felt himself harden, those dark, alluring eyes, hazy of lust and teasing him; he was never able to control himself when Hayato looked at him like that. He inserted another finger, and another – scissoring Yamagata open, relishing every twitch and gasp and thrust.

“Fucking beautiful”, Tendou muttered to himself and gave Yamagata a hard slap on his ass before spreading him again.

“Less beautiful, more fucking.” One day Tendou would fuck Yamagata’s snarky replies out of him and have him begging and writhing beneath him with pleasure that’s being denied and denied and denied over and over again until the libero would be a submissive, sobbing mess waiting to be filled with Tendou. That day wasn’t now, though. He freed himself of his restricting pants and gave his dick a few strokes, coating him with his own saliva, before he teased Yamagata’s hole with just the tip of him.

“Is that all you have to give, Satori?” This time Yamagata didn’t even look back instead licked Goshiki’s whole length before sucking again. Tendou imbedded himself in Yamagata with one sharp thrust that had his lover arching his back and tensing his muscles.

“Oh, you’re in for much more, Hayato”, Tendou chuckled while he began moving, slowly but with hard. Yamagata still met his thrusts, muscles tensing and relaxing – massaging Tendou. He could tell that if Yamagata continued like that he wouldn’t last long. And Yamagata knew; he knew Tendou well enough to know what pushed his buttons, to know how to get what he wanted. It was great, having his two lovers in him and under his control. While still anyone could find them and see them, the thought of getting caught added a thrill that made his own cock twitch. He didn’t want an orgasm, not yet, he wanted theirs; wanted to see them lose all control because of him. Tendou’s movement was already frantically and Yamagata was sure that it wouldn’t take him long, that he just needed a small last push. Same as Goshiki. Their kouhai was leaning against the wall, his legs shaking and his breathing irregular and fast; a sweating mess and so close to release, so desperate because of Yamagata’s constant teasing. He smirked. Time to show mercy.

“Tustomu~” Goshiki squirmed and moaned an answer. Grip of Yamagata’s hair tightening.

“Cum for me”, he ordered, taking his kouhai deeper than ever before and making his gag reflex work. It was all that was needed to let Goshiki lose control, spilling deep into Yamagata’s throat, moaning and eyes screwed shut.

“I-, yama- aahh!” Yamagata hummed while using his hands to spread his ass for Tendou and swallowing what Goshiki gave him. He knew that this sight was more than Tendou would be able to take. Both of them had already problems to control themselves when they saw Goshiki like that – cheeks red, heavily panting and pure bliss on his face while relishing in his orgasm. But to also have Yamagata presenting himself to him like that, without any way to defend himself – the most submissive pose he ever took in front of Tendou’s eyes; that should push him over the cliff. Yamagata couldn’t stop his smirk and the deep satisfaction in him when he heard Tendou groan and felt him thrusting into him for one last time, during deep inside and spilling his warm seed. Mission accomplished, Yamagata thought to himself and let Goshiki’s dick out of his mouth when his kouhai started to whimper from the over-stimulation. He let Tendou breath small kisses on his neck and back and waited patiently until the redhead deflated and retreated out of him.

Yamagata took a moment to collect himself and then stood up and dressed himself properly. Tendou was laying on his back and still trying to regain his breathing; Yamagata guessed he was also realizing that he never really had the control and his revenge wasn’t really his. Goshiki had sunken down the wall and sat on the ground, staring up to Yamagata with still hazy eyes. The libero chuckled, seemed like he won more than one battle against them. He squatted down and tucked some sweaty strands of hair out of Tsutomu’s face, giving him a small kiss on his nose.

“You did a good job, Tsutomu~”, he praised and helped his kouhai to arrange his clothes. Then he ruffled Goshiki’s hair and stood up, dragging him with him. Tendou had collected himself as it seems, although he was staring at Yamagata accusingly.

“You ruined my revenge!”, he complained and Yamagata rolled his eyes, smirking nonetheless.

“Sure.” Goshiki giggled beside him and intertwined their hands while leaning on him. It was cute. Yamagata relaxed instantly, it was good to have his boyfriends satisfied and exhausted – the content atmosphere surrounding them was something that he cherished above all; it separated them from the rest of the world as it was their own thing. They found the others far too soon and Yamagata didn’t even see anyone when the light’s on his own west went out and the game officially ended. In the end Reon won, having sniped everyone else. Yamagata followed closely in second place.

“We should do that again”, Goshiki suggested and Yamagata laughed, wrapping one arm around Tustomu’s shoulders.

“Agreed”, he grinned. Tendou just pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is such an old work hh. wrote it at least?? three years ago?? when i was extremely into haikyuu and extremely into this OT3 hehe. soo i decided to just post it when i found it in my documents. i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
